Among Amora
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: At 10 day's old Amora Mist's Parents are killed. She is raised by Berk's Spiritual Healer, Gothie. But, as a mystery of her parent's past unfolds before her. A old danger, resurfacing, could be on it's way. HiccupxAmora - (HiccupxOC) NO ASTRID!


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my HTTYD story. Yes it is Hiccup/OC. There are plenty out there. So yeah. I don't like Astrid. Nuff Said. She dose not exist int he world of stories for moi. =)  
**

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! I DO OWN AMORA MIST, STARDUST, LUNA, SOL, NEBULA, AND THE DRAGON BREED OF THE JEWEL STRIKE AND NIGHT JEWEL! (Read Below)**

* * *

**Prologue**

16 Years Ago

Two vikings one female, one male, walked away from their home. Off on another Dragon Raid to find where these beasts are coming from. They are some of Berk's best vikings. And it is their job to find where the killer lizards come from. The downside was, they had to leave there 10 day old baby girl. She was left in the care of the Spiritual Healer, Gothie. A dear friend of the two vikings. They we going to have their daughter become Gothie's apprentice. So when Gothie passes, some one is there to take care of the people of Berk.

The married couple climbed into the ship, that was about to take sail. They looked back to see Gothie holding their baby daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. They smiled, knowing that in a matter of days they would be a reunited family again. Little did they know a danger, a evil some might call it, was lurking in the waters. Little did they know, this would be the last time they would see their baby girl ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Short, Sad, and Simple. Just the back story for the beginning of this girl. Read below for a clearer understanding of Amora Mist (the baby in this prologue). **

**Amora Mist:**

_Amora (called Mora) has about shoulder length, Reddish-Scarlett hair, emerald-green eyes, and she stands at about 5'4. She wears a dark purple long sleeved shirt, with a waist long dark brown fur vest, along with a brown wool skirt, with black leggings, and brown fur boots. She also wears Crescent moon earrings, and a gold Dragon pendant necklace, that belonged to her father._

_The name Amora means "Light Eagle" in Norse (Viking). Her Dragon is Stardust, who is a Jewel Strike. They have been companions since they were both very young. Her mother and father were both killed in a dragon raid when she was 10 days old. Gothie, the local spiritual healer of Berk, took her in and raised her. She learned how to read Gothie's writing and communicate that way also. She learned in Gothie's ways and learned how to heal and interpret signs like Gothie does. Stoick would visit Gothie often for advice and sometimes brought the young Hiccup with him. Hiccup and Amora were both outsiders, and didn't fit in with the other kids there age. (In this universe Astrid Hofferson dose NOT exist.) They became best friends at the young age of 4. As they grew up they became closer,and go to the point where they told each other everything. Amora did not like the fighting of dragons, as it was the same with Gothie. One day in the forest, Amora came across a a huge Jewel Strike who was dying. The dragon died, and blew away as glittery dust in the wind. She found the dragon's last egg, which had just hatched. Amora, at the age of 14, took the baby dragon to a cave. She grew a close bond with the magic dragon, and named her Stardust. This was the one thing she kept from Hiccup, since he was the chief's son. But, after the whole Toothless incidence, the two were introduced. The shared what they found out about there two dragons breeds. While this as going on, Stardust and Toothless were bonding also. (Wink! Wink!) Amora and Hiccup (still age 14) were growing closer by the day. Not long after Amora introduced Stardust and Hiccup, did Hiccup admit that he loved her. They became (A-DER!) a couple. Amora is now 16, and living happily in Berk._

_Amora is very upbeat and happy. Yet when in a bad moon, can be sarcastic, a smart-Alic-y, and very feisty. She is a clever girl, and if needed can be very cunning too. If she get annoyed, she gets an attitude. And can become manipulative when necessary. She loves astronomy, as naming many dragons and pets after astronomy like objects (hence Stardust). She is a trained fighter, mostly in Dragon battle and Hand-to-Hand combat, because of this, she is feared at times by her peers (like when she is angry). She sometimes uses her intimidation methods for her (or her friends) own advantages. _

**Stardust:**

_Stardust is a purple, pink, and blue sparkly Jewel Strike, with Amber eyes. She is a little smaller than Toothless in size._

_She is Amora Mist's Dragon. They have been companions for both of their entire lives. (See Amora's history for how she met Amora.) Stardust was very accepting when she met Hiccup. He gained her trust quickly. She and Toothless started to bond after they met, and soon became mates. During the time span in where "Gift of the Night Fury" took place, Stardust laid three eggs. The father was Toothless. The new breed was dubbed the "Night Jewel". The first one, Luna, was a girl who got the body and eyes of Toothless, but the coloring of a Jewel Strike. The second one, Sol, was a boy who got the body and eyes of Stardust, but the coloring of Toothless. And the last one, Nebula, was a girl who got the body of Stardust, with the wings, tail, ears, and huge green eyes of Toothless. She is the colors of both of Stardust and Toothless._

_Stardust is kind and caring, when in a good mood. She does not like loud noises and very is protective of Amora Stardust is very loyal with high intelligence, and usually acts like a giant cat._

_Her powers and Abilities are the Gem Strike, Diamond Shield, Opal Blast, Amazing Speed, Agility, and Sharp Point Turns._

**Jewel Strike:**

_The Jewel Strike is a rare but beautiful Dragon. Only one is a Trained Dragon while the others are wild. __They can become very large. There Scale colors very, from rainbow, to a few colors. They are all glimmer-y or shiny in some way. The personality of a Jewel Strike can very, to how it is raised. It can be influenced easily. So watch out how you train one, if you find one (in the wild) to train._

_POWERS: Gem Strike, Diamond Shield, Opal Blast_

_ABILITIES: Amazing Speed, Agility, Sharp Point Turns_

_FIRE: A Rainbow-Sparkle Fire, can either Heal or Kill._


End file.
